My First and My Last
by Haruna Agate
Summary: Hal ini pasti sebuah takdir yang kuat. Bukan sebuah kebetulan semata. Takdir yang mempertemukan mereka.


**My First and My Last**

**A Fanfiction by Haruna Agate**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jidat!"

"Pig!"

"JIDAAAAT!"

"Diam, Pig!"

"Hei. Hentikan kalian berdua."

"Ada apa, Onii-san? Apa kami membuat kedamaianmu terusik, hm? Jangan salahkan aku, ini semua bukan aku yang memulainya."

Gadis beriris mata Emerald itu menatap pemuda beriris mata Jade di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu kan, Sakura. Aku tidak suka kalau adikku memperebutkan laki-laki." kata si mata Jade, Sabaku No Gaara.

Gaara adalah kakak kembar dari si gadis Emerald Sabaku No Sakura.

Gaara berwatak keras, meski terkadang bersikap dingin tapi dia sangat berwibawa.

Tipikal pemimpin sejati.

"Lagipula apa hebatnya sih si Sasuke itu." sambungnya.

"Ah, menyebalkan! Sudah kubilang kan. Aku tidak sedang memperebutkan Sasuke, Nii-saaan! Tch, apa-apaan sih!"

"Tapi―"

"Onii-san.. Sudah cukup."

Emerald dan Jade itu kembali bertatapan.

"Hm? Benar, kan?" kata Gaara, mengintimidasi.

"Terserah."

—**×××—**

"Sakura, kenapa sih kau selalu dekat-dekat Sasuke? Itu menyebalkan tahu!"

"Ha? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Biar ku ulangi.. Kau.. Mendekatiku.. Sasuke milikku!"

"_What_? Tch. Kau―" Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, ingin sekali memukul Ino.

"Hei.. Yamanaka, aku yang mendekati Sakura. Bukan Sakura yang mendekatiku. Dan aku bukan milikmu."

"_See_? Kau dengar tidak? Aku sudah meminta Sasuke untuk jauh-jauh dariku, tapi dia masih tetap memaksa dekat denganku, Nona Pig!"

"Nani? Hah.. Berisik. Dasar pembual."

"Apa kau bilang? Pembual? Apa orang tuamu tidak mengajarkan sopan santun padamu, heh? Atau harus aku yang mengajarkan sopan santun padamu? Kenapa kau selalu mencari masalah denganku, hah?"

"Itu karena kau selalu dekat-dekat Sasuke, Jidat!"

"A-apa? Dekat-dekat Sasuke? Kau itu keras kepala sekali, eh. Apa aku harus berteriak di telingamu bahwa aku sama sekali tidak mendekati Sasuke, hah?!" kesabaran Sakura mulai habis.

"Itu bukan urusanku! Yang jelas kau menjauhlah dari Sasuke!"

"BERISIK!" Sasuke mencengkeram erat rambut Blonde Ino.

Kesabaran Sasuke juga mulai habis.

"Sekali lagi kau macam-macam dan selalu menuduh Sakura, kau akan habis di tanganku." sambung Sasuke sambil menatap Ino tajam.

"Ta-tapi, Sasuke aku—"

"DIAM! Bisa tidak untuk tidak mengganggu kami sedetik saja, hah?!"

"..." Ino menatap mata Onyx itu dengan pandangan nanar.

Sasuke sangat marah.

"Sudahlah Ino, kau itu sudah terlampau jauh." Sasuke kembali mencoba bersikap tenang.

"..." Ino masih menatap Sasuke.

Ia kesal dengan Sasuke yang selalu lebih memilih Sakura daripada memilih dirinya.

"Aku akan mengadukanmu kepada Tsunade-sama." Gaara gantian menatap Ino.

"Apa? Diadukan ke kepala sekolah? Hahahaha. Memangnya aku melakukan apa, heh? Dasar pengadu!"

"Kau itu tak sadar ya? Kau itu sudah mengganggu siswi pertukaran pelajar dari Suna. Benar-benar tak tahu diri. Kau mempermalukan sekolah kita."

"Tch. Siswi pertukaran pelajar ya? Sehebat itu? Memangnya Sakura pantas? Hahaha. Menggelikan."

"Jaga ucapanmu, Ino. Berapa kali harus ku katakan, hah?! JAGA UCAPANMU!" mata Onyx itu kembali terlihat marah.

"Oh.. Sasuke? Kau terus saja membela gadis pink ini, eh?" Ino terlihat kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang selalu memihak Sakura.

"Bukan urusanmu. Kau itu keras kepala sekali ya. Padahal sudah ku peringatkan untuk tidak mengusik kami." Sasuke sudah lelah dengan sikap Ino yang selalu mengganggu ketenangan mereka.

"Sakura.. Jika seperti ini terus, aku akan meminta Kaa-san untuk mempercepat program pertukaran pelajarmu dari sekolah ini. Aku akan segera meminta Kaa-san untuk mengembalikanmu ke Suna. Sepertinya di sini kau tak aman. Lagipula tugasmu sebagai siswi pertukaran di Konoha sudah selesai." kata Gaara sambil melirik Ino.

'Apa kau lihat-lihat, mata panda?! Menurutmu aku yang jadi ancaman untuk Sakura? Oh.. Jelas! Cepat-cepat saja menyingkir dari sekolahku!' batin Ino berteriak.

"Onii-san, kenapa selalu aku yang disalahkan juga? Dia yang memulai keributan ini. Lagipula aku tidak dekat-dekat Sasuke!" Sakura tidak ingin kakaknya selalu menyalahkannya juga.

"Jelaskan itu pada Kaa-san nanti."

"A-apa?"

Gaara menarik Sakura pergi.

"Kau tahu tidak apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Yamanaka?" mata Onyx itu tajam menatap Ino.

"Aku tahu, aku menyingkirkan Sakura darimu, Sasuke. Karena aku yang berhak memilikimu. Bukan dia."

"BERISIK! Dalam pikiranmu itu hanya ada 'ingin memiliki Sasuke' saja. Pikirkan hal lain yang lebih normal, Ino. Misalnya pikirkan bagaimana caramu berbuat baik pada orang lain. Dan coba pikirkan bagaimana caramu untuk tidak berusaha merebut posisi seseorang dari hati seseorang! Kau itu jauh di bawah Sakura. Jadi jangan berharap."

"..."

"..."

"Kata-katamu jahat sekali."

"Terserah. Itu memang kenyataannya."

"Jadi, Sasuke tidak suka padaku ya?"

"..." Sasuke menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu. Aku sudah salah."

"Sangat salah."

"Tapi meski begitu. Aku tetap menyukai Sasuke."

"Kau tidak ada istimewanya di mataku." kata-kata Sasuke semakin tajam.

"Jadi.. Menyingkirlah dari kami." sambungnya.

"Cukup, Teme." perkataan Naruto menyela pembicaraan keduanya.

Uzumaki Naruto―sahabat Sasuke sejak kecil.

Ia ramah dan mudah bergaul.

"Biar aku yang mengurus Nona rambut pirang ini." katanya sambil menyeringai.

"Apa hubungannya denganmu, Dobe?" jawab Sasuke.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." sambungnya.

"Memang tidak ada. Tapi aku sahabatmu. Biar aku saja yang selesaikan ini."

"Hh. Iya. Terserah. Lagipula aku juga malas meladeni gadis yang tidak tahu diri sepertinya."

Sasuke berlalu dari tempatnya berpijak, meninggalkan Naruto dan Ino.

Naruto menatap punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh dan menghilang di ujung koridor.

"Jangan terlalu berharap padanya." Ia lalu berbalik menatap Ino.

"Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh menyukainya."

"Benarkah?"

"..."

"Jujur saja. Aku tidak melihat kesungguhanmu, Nona Ino. Jadi.. Sebaiknya kau pikirkan lagi. Kau itu sebenarnya hanya ingin terkenal kan. Kau.. Hanya ingin mendongkrak popularitasmu di sekolah kita. Hm? Benar-benar scandal.."

"Eh? Kau.."

".. Gotcha! Benar kan. Dengan menjadi pacar Sasuke―sang Pangeran Konohagakure Senior High School, maka Ino Yamanaka akan menjadi dikenal semua orang. Sadarlah, Nona. Aku sangat mengenal Sasuke. Aku sahabatnya sejak kecil. Sasuke itu tahu bagaimana cara memperlakukan gadis. Jika gadis itu baik, Sasuke juga akan membuat gadis itu istimewa. Tapi jika gadis itu berperangai buruk. _No comment_. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana cara dia memperlakukanmu. Kau tahu kenapa dia sangat tega padamu? Ingat berapa kali kau coba mencelakai Nona Sakura? Apa sih yang ada di pikiranmu, hm?"

"..."

"Lagipula.. Tak perlu menjadi kekasih Sasuke jika kau hanya haus popularitas. Kau tak pantas. Sasuke tak pantas bersanding dengan gadis yang melihatnya hanya dari kedudukannya. Sadarlah."

"Apa katamu?" Ino memicingkan mata.

Mulai kesal dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Aku menyukai Sasuke! Aku mencintainya!" Ino berteriak.

"Kau masih bisa berkilah, eh? Itu.. Bukan cinta." Naruto menatap Ino dengan tatapan sinis.

"Kau.. Iri dengan Nona Sakura? Kau lihat dia? Dia cantik dan cerdas serta memiliki banyak ide brilian sampai dia dikirimkan ke sekolah kita dan bertukaran dengan Neji Hyuuga selama 1 tahun."

"Dia—sangat—berbeda—denganmu." Naruto masih terus menatap tajam Ino.

Mengintimidasinya.

"Naruto. Kata-katamu menyakitkan sekali. Lebih menyakitkan dari kata-kata Sasuke."

"Sesakit yang Nona Sakura alami selama ini, eh?"

"A-apa? Apa maksudmu?" Kini Ino benar-benar telah menjadi tersangka.

"Apa maksudku? Memangnya kau belum dengar kabar kalau Ino Yamanaka adalah orang yang selama ini sudah sering mencelakai siswi pertukaran dari Suna, atau dengan kata lain.. Nona Sabaku No Sakura. Adik dari wakil ketua OSIS kita, Sabaku No Gaara, hm? Kau tak dengar ya? Sudah ku duga." ejek Naruto sambil tersenyum sinis.

Ino kehilangan kata-kata.

Ia tertangkap basah.

Selama ini selalu mencoba mencelakai Sakura dengan maksud untuk menjauhkan Sakura dari Sasuke.

Maksud yang tidak logis.

Ternyata popularitas mampu membutakan hati seseorang.

"Pernah tidak kau mengucapkan maaf padanya? Atas segala perbuatanmu yang rendah. Hanya untuk mendapat popularitas menjadi kekasih Sasuke, kau rela mencoreng harga dirimu dan mencelakai tamu di sekolah kita? Benar-benar ironis." Naruto masih tersenyum sinis.

"..."

"Pernah tidak dia mencelakaimu? Hm?"

Mata Blue Sapphire itu menatap Ino sedalam-dalamnya.

"..." Liquid bening dari Aquamarine yang selama ini beku mulai mencair.

"Kau hanya bisa menangis sekarang? Menyesal? Hahaha. Tunggu dulu, Ino Yamanaka menyesal? Itu akan jadi lelucon yang menggelikan. Kau ini menangis karena sedih atau karena senang, heh? Asal kau tahu, kami selama ini mendiamkanmu. Kami pura-pura tidak tahu bahwa kaulah yang menjadi dalang dari segala kekacauan di sekolah kita. Berharap kau akan sadar. Tapi ternyata mata hatimu sudah tertutup. Kau tidak kunjung sadar dengan segala perbuatanmu."

Ino kehabisan kata-kata.

"Gomen..." Ia hanya mengucapkan 'maaf' dan mulai berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

"Minta maaflah pada Sakura! Bukan padaku!" jawab Naruto, setengah berteriak.

Ino semakin kencang berlari, menjauh dari Naruto.

Pandangannya kabur tertutup air mata.

'Gomen, Sakura. Gomen.'

Aneh.

Kalimat itu terus saja terngiang dalam pikiran Ino.

Ia tiba-tiba teringat segala hal jahat yang ia lakukan pada Sakura.

Mulai dari menyembunyikan buku-buku diktat dan buku-buku catatan Sakura sampai hal ekstrim seperti ingin mencoba membunuh Sakura.

Ia benar-benar berniat sekali membuat Sakura susah dan ingin segera menyingkirkan Sakura dari pandangannya.

Ia iri dengan keberadaan Sakura yang terlalu popular di sekolahnya.

Ia iri dengan Sakura yang selalu dekat dengan Sasuke.

Ia iri.. Sangat iri.. Dengan segala yang ada pada diri seorang Sabaku No Sakura.

Ia memang sudah terlampau jauh menyakiti Sakura, padahal Sakura tidak sedikitpun menyakitinya.

Bahkan dia sadar bahwa memang Sasuke lah yang mendekati Sakura.

Dan bukan Sakura yang mendekati Sasuke.

Tetapi.. Semuanya sudah terjadi..

Ino berlari melewati koridor utama sekolahnya.

Perasaannya kacau.

Air matanya berjatuhan membuat pandangannya tidak jelas melihat siapa yang―

_BRUK!_

―ada di depannya.

"Eh? Kau tak apa-apa?" suara seorang pemuda yang entah siapa.

Gadis berambut Blonde itu terduduk lemas sambil berlinangan air mata.

Ia merasa baru saja menabrak seseorang.

Tapi.. Tiba-tiba..

Pandangannya semakin mengabur.

Segalanya..

Gelap.

—**×××—**

"Eh? Aku dimana?"

"Ah, Nona sudah sadar rupanya." kata seseorang yang berpakaian serba putih. Seorang perawat.

"Memangnya saya kenapa? Kenapa saya di rumah sakit?"

"Nona tadi diantar kesini oleh seorang pemuda. Aih.. dia lumayan tampan. Ufufu.." kata perawat itu sambil bersemu merah. Sepertinya pesona pemuda yang baru saja mengantar Ino memang membuatnya menjadi 'jatuh cinta mendadak'.

"Dia mengaku sebagai kekasih Nona. Wah.. Beruntung sekali Nona memiliki kekasih sebaik pemuda tadi." kata perawat tersebut sambil terkekeh.

"Kekasih?" Ino menerawang.

"Eh.. Apa tadi saya pingsan?" tanyanya.

"Iya, tadi Nona pingsan. Hanya kecapekan kok. Dan sepertinya sekarang Nona sudah pulih. Oh ya, segala administrasinya sudah diselesaikan oleh kekasih Nona tadi."

'Eh? Kekasih?' Ino semakin tidak mengerti.

Selama ini dia tidak memiliki kekasih.

Kalaupun ada yang ingin dia jadikan kekasih, orangnya hanya Sasuke.

Tapi mana mungkin Sasuke sudi mengantarnya ke rumah sakit bahkan membayar semua tagihannya.

Pikiran Ino berkecamuk.

"Ya sudah, saya permisi dulu ya, Nona."

Suara perawat membuyarkan lamunan Ino.

"Ah. Iya. Terima kasih."

Perawat itu berjalan keluar.

Meninggalkan Ino.

'Kekasih? Siapa?' tanyanya dalam hati.

—**×××—**

Hanya sehari dan esoknya Ino sudah dibolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit.

Hari ini ia tidak berangkat ke sekolah.

Merasa dirinya adalah orang paling rendah yang tidak lagi pantas berada di sekolah itu.

Merasa dirinya orang yang paling bersalah.

Seharian Ino mengurung diri di kamarnya.

Hingga malam.

Kamar dengan dinding bercorak bunga lily cerah itu terlihat suram.

Tidak seperti biasanya.

Segala benda di dalamnya terlihat berantakan.

Bahkan pemiliknya juga sedang kacau memikirkan suatu hal.

"Berbuat baik, ya.." iris mata Aquamarine itu memandangi bintang-bintang yang sedang bertaburan di angkasa dari balik jendela kamarnya.

—**×××—**

Di waktu yang bersamaan..

"Kembali ke sekolah yang lama? Ah.. dia sudah tahu belum ya."

Sakura duduk di jendela kamarnya.

Melihat bulan yang sedang bersinar sangat indah.

Ia menerawang jauh.

Seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada seseorang.

Ia harus berpamitan.

Akan secepatnya kembali ke Suna dan meninggalkan Konoha.

Ya.

Kembali ke Suna..

Sekolah yang sudah mengirimkannya ke Konoha.

Hingga ia bertemu dengan 1 nama―

—**×××—**

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda cerah berjalan tergesa sambil membawa tumpukan buku yang tingginya sampai menghalangi pandangannya.

Gadis berambut Soft Pink dengan iris mata Emerald.

Sangat cantik.

Sosok gadis yang ceria, energic dan cerdas.

Gadis itu memakai baju seragam sekolah, dengan blazer putih dan dasi berbentuk pita berwarna merah maroon serta rok selutut yang berwarna senada dengan dasinya.

Di lengan baju kanannya terdapat logo sekolahnya, Sunagakure Senior High School.

_BRUK!_

"Aduh!"

"Ah, bukunya!"

Gadis itu segera berfokus pada buku-buku Ensiklopedia tebal yang tadi dibawanya dan sekarang sudah berserakan di lantai depan Ruang OSIS Konohagakure Senior High School.

"Hei. Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!"

Gadis itu tidak menghiraukan siapa yang baru saja menegurnya, ia masih terus sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Hei. Kau tak dengar, heh? Jangan sembarangan menabrak seseorang."

"Heh? Apa katamu? Kau yang menabrakku tahu! Aku tak bisa melihat jalan dengan tumpukan buku sebanyak ini. Makanya kau yang harusnya hati-hati!"

Gadis itu mendongak, melihat wajah seseorang itu sekilas.

Seorang pemuda berambut Raven dengan iris mata berwarna Onyx sedang berdiri di depan gadis itu.

Pemuda itu mengenakan seragam sekolah.

Blazer putih dengan dasi panjang berwarna biru tosca serta celana panjang yang berwarna senada dengan dasinya.

Ia terlihat sangat gagah.

Di lengan baju kirinya terdapat logo sekolahnya, Konohagakure Senior High School.

Tipe pemuda tampan yang angkuh tapi cerdas.

Gadis itu menatap lekat wajah pemuda itu.

Onyx dan Emerald itu bertemu.

Tidak terjadi apapun.

Merona-pun tidak.

Ia lalu kembali memunguti buku-bukunya.

Nampaknya pertemuan itu..

Terkesan datar dan biasa saja.

"Kenapa membawa buku sebanyak itu sih? Dari seragam sekolahmu, kau bukan dari sekolah ini. Heh? Memangnya kau sedang berjualan buku Ensiklopedia di sekolahku ya?" tanya pemuda itu seenaknya sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Tch. Kau itu bicara apa sih? Aku bukan sedang berjualan, Tuan. Lagipula kenapa tidak membantuku memunguti buku-buku ini?" Gadis itu berdecak sebal.

'Pemuda yang menyebalkan.' katanya dalam hati.

"Hahaha. Kau berani juga menyuruhku."

"Memangnya kau siapa? Kenapa aku tidak berani menyuruhmu? Kau itu sama sepertiku. Sama-sama manusia. Kau bukan Tuhan!" Gadis itu semakin kesal.

"Ya.. _Whatever_." Pemuda itu tersenyum sinis. Memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya.

'Benar-benar angkuh.. Sok keren.. Menyebalkan.. Tidak tahu cara memperlakukan perempuan!' bertubi-tubi kata-kata itu yang terlontar dari batin gadis berambut merah muda itu.

'Memangnya dia siapa, heh..?' Lagi-lagi dia masih belum terima dengan perlakuan pemuda yang berdiri di depannya.

"Menyebalkan.." desisnya.

"Eh, Sasuke.." Terdengar suara seorang laki-laki dari dalam Ruang OSIS.

".. perkenalkan dia Sabaku No Sakura. Siswi pertukaran dari Suna. Selama setahun ini ia akan berada di sekolah kita. Bertukaran dengan Neji Hyuuga. Ini demi mempererat hubungan Konoha dengan Suna." sambung Kakashi-sama―kepala sekolah KSHS.

"Mohon bantuannya, Kakashi-sama." kata Sakura sambil membungkuk, memberi hormat.

'Ternyata gadis cerewet ini tamu dari Sunagakure yang akhir-akhir ini sering dibicarakan itu, eh.' batin Sasuke berbisik.

Ia menatap Sakura.

Dan Sakura menyadarinya.

"Kenapa?" Sakura menatap iris mata yang berbeda warna dengannya itu.

Emerald dan Onyx itu lagi-lagi bertemu pandang.

Sasuke tertangkap basah.

"Err.. Tak ada." jawabnya.

Ia salah tingkah.

"Salam kenal, Nona. Aku Sasuke." sambung Sasuke datar, sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura.

"Dia Uchiha Sasuke. Ketua OSIS KSHS." Kakashi-sama memperkenalkan Sasuke.

"Sakura, disini kau akan menjabat sebagai sekretaris OSIS. Jadi akan lebih banyak melakukan kegiatan bersama Sasuke. Semoga kalian bisa bekerja sama." sambungnya.

'Tch, jadi pemuda angkuh ini ketua OSIS? Benar-benar tidak pantas! Aku kesaaaal~! Dan aku harus bekerja sama dengannya? Oh.. Kami-sama.. Tolong aku!' Sakura bergidik.

Di pikirannya, ia akan habis di tangan Sasuke.

Benar-benar imajinasi yang terlampau jauh.

"Ah. Iya. Aku Sakura. Dan tolong jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Nona'. Mohon bantuannya, Sasuke-san." jawab Sakura sambil menjabat tangan Sasuke.

Ia berusaha selembut mungkin.

Tetapi masih tetap menahan rasa kesalnya pada sang Onyx.

"Mohon bantuannya juga, Sakura."

"Hn. Dan.. Tidak perlu memanggilku dengan sebutan –san." timpal Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Aneh.

Tiba-tiba saja terlihat sedikit rona merah di pipi keduanya.

Sasuke terkenal tidak mudah menerima keberadaan seorang gadis, apalagi gadis yang baru saja dikenalnya.

Buktinya tadi ia begitu acuh pada Sakura.

Tapi kali ini benar-benar berbeda.

Sasuke merasa ada hal lain yang membuat seorang Sakura―

―menjadi menarik untuk.. 'dipelajari'.

Mungkin.

'Kyaaaa. Dia.. Ternyata.. Tampan!' jerit Sakura dalam hati.

'Ah.. Cantik sekali.' batin Sasuke seakan tak ingin kalah.

Ternyata.. Mereka berdua benar-benar mudah berubah aura.

"Sudah. Perkenalannya bisa kalian lanjutkan setelah rapat. Ayo Sakura. Masuk ke ruang OSIS dulu. Ada yang ingin aku jelaskan. Kau juga, Sasuke." Kakashi seakan mengetahui pasti apa yang mereka berdua rasakan.

"Baik!" kata keduanya bersamaan.

Mulai saat itu lah mereka sering melakukan kegiatan bersama.

Mereka sangat dekat.

Sampai seluruh siswa siswi KSHS sangat mendukung apabila mereka menjadi pasangan kekasih.

Bagaimana tidak? Selama hampir setahun, Sasuke dan Sakura selalu memenangkan berbagai macam lomba, mewakili KSHS.

Menurut siswa siswi KSHS, keduanya merupakan tipikal pelajar cerdas yang patut disatukan.

Apalagi mereka juga sangat serasi.

Sampai seseorang merasa ketenangannya terusik.

Ino Yamanaka, gadis yang terkenal selalu mengejar dan mendekati Sasuke itu mulai dendam dengan Sakura.

Ia tidak rela jika Sasuke yang selama ini didekatinya malah memilih Sakura untuk dijadikan kekasih.

Ino melakukan segala hal untuk menyingkirkan Sakura.

Sayangnya Sasuke saat itu tidak mengetahui bahwa Ino sudah begitu keterlaluan kepada Sakura.

—**×××—**

Di bulan ke-9.

"Sakura, kau berubah. Kenapa? Kau menjauhiku. Apa ada yang salah? Aku salah apa padamu?"

"Tak ada. Sudah lah, Sasuke. Lebih baik jangan lagi mendekatiku."

Mulai saat itu mereka 'berbeda'.

Ada hal yang disimpan Sakura.

Hal yang selama ini disembunyikannya dari Sasuke.

Hal yang membuatnya berubah.

Yang mungkin suatu saat akan segera ia jelaskan.

—**×××—**

―Sasuke Uchiha.

1 nama.

Sebuah nama yang hampir setahun ini selalu terngiang di pikirannya.

Uchiha..

Sasuke..

Uchiha..

"Ah! Baka! Baka! Aku harus melupakannya!" teriak Sakura, sedikit frustasi.

Sakura sadar..

Kini ia sudah benar-benar.. Jatuh cinta..

Pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan ia juga sadar..

Dia akan kehilangan seseorang itu.

—**×××—**

Esoknya.

"Yoo. Sakura!"

"Eh? Sai?"

Sai―sahabat Sakura sejak kecil. Tampan, baik, pengertian dan pandai melukis.

"Kenapa kau di Konoha?"

"Kaa-san mu memintaku untuk menjemputmu. Beliau sudah mengatur segala urusanmu di sini. Semuanya sudah selesai. Tugasmu di sini sudah berakhir."

Kata-kata Sai seakan menusuk-nusuk batin Sakura.

'Tugasku sudah berakhir ya? Sai, rasanya aku ingin memukulmu.' kening Sakura berkedut.

"Memangnya aku berangkat sekarang?" tanya Sakura, cuek.

"Iya."

"Itu terlalu mendadak, Sai!" Sakura merengut.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya menuruti kehendak ibumu selaku kepala sekolah. Hehehe. Dan juga aku menuruti permintaan Gaara-Niisan. Hehe." Sai menjawab sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Jangan mudah menuruti permintaan orang lain begitu dong, Sai!"

"Hehe. Tak apa-apa kok."

"Err.. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu dulu. Entah aku pulang ke Suna kapan! Hehehe. Aku pergi dulu, Sai. Sampaikan salamku pada Kaa-san." Sakura terkekeh sambil berlari menjauh dari Sai.

"Eh? Chotto!"

Kalimat Sai terpotong. Sakura sudah berlari meninggalkannya.

—**×××—**

Berlari meninggalkannya.

Seperti perasaan Sai yang selama ini selalu ditinggalkan Sakura.

Sai menjadi sahabat Sakura sejak kecil.

Ia menyukai Sakura sejak SMP.

Ia sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura tetapi Sakura menolak.

Sakura merasa Sai cocok sebagai sahabat dan sebagai kakak untuknya, bukan sebagai kekasih.

—**×××—**

Sakura berlari menuju KSHS.

"Ah! Naruto!" Ia bertemu Naruto di gerbang utama.

"Eeto, Sakura-sama. Nani?" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Sasuke dimana?"

"Ahaha. Tumben Sakura-sama menanyakan Teme?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Hehehe. Soalnya.. Sudah lama Sakura-sama tidak menanyakan itu, biasanya Teme yang menanyakan dimana Sakura-sama."

"Hahaha. Kau mulai banyak bicara ya. Sudah. Dimana Sasuke? Dan tolong jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan –sama, aku jadi pusing mendengarnya."

"Hehehe. Gomen. Sakura pasti tahu dia dimana." kata Naruto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

'Eh? Dasar genit!' batin Sakura.

Naruto memang terkadang menggoda Sakura dan mencoba mendekati Sakura.

Tapi jika Sasuke mengetahuinya, dia akan kena marah habis-habisan.

"Baiklah. Arigatou!"

Sakura bergegas menuju suatu tempat.

—**×××—**

Tempat yang biasanya.

Perpustakaan.

Mereka berdua sering menghabiskan waktu bersama di perpustakaan.

Mereka? Tentu saja Sasuke dan Sakura.

Keduanya sama-sama kutu buku.

Mereka sangat tergila-gila pada buku.

"Hm. Sasuke.. Sasuke.. Sasu―" Sakura melihat sekeliling ruang perpustakaan.

Mencari dimana keberadaan pemuda yang ia maksud.

"―nah! Itu dia." katanya lirih sambil mendekati tempat duduk Sasuke.

Tampaknya Sasuke sedang serius membaca sesuatu.

"Ternyata kau kesini, eh?" Sasuke menyadari kedatangan Sakura.

Ia masih terus menatap halaman buku yang sedang dibukanya.

Sedikitpun ia tidak melihat wajah Sakura.

"Iya. Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Ada hal yang harus aku jelaskan. Temui aku nanti di Konoha Central Park. Pukul 8 malam ini."

"Hn." jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sakura memang berubah.

Ia sering terlihat melakukan kegiatan sendiri tanpa Sasuke.

Sakura juga terlihat sering murung dan tidak ceria.

Tidak seperti Sakura yang biasanya.

Tidak hanya Sakura yang berubah.

Tetapi Sasuke juga mulai berubah pada Sakura.

Ia mendadak ikut bersikap dingin.

'Aku harap kau datang, Sasuke.' batin Sakura berbisik.

—**×××—**

Konoha Central Park.

At 08:00 P.M

Gadis berambut Soft Pink itu duduk di kursi taman.

Sendirian.

Gaun putihnya berkilau tertimpa cahaya bulan.

Rambut merah mudanya yang kontras membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik.

Dia..

Menunggu seseorang.

Menunggu 1 nama.

Menunggu.. Uchiha..

"Sasuke?"

Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menyambut Sasuke.

Pemuda itu benar-benar datang.

Ia mengenakan stelan tuxedo hitam legam.

Mereka tidak sengaja memakai pakaian yang serasi.

Benar-benar tidak terduga.

"Kau cantik." Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura, mengecupnya lembut.

"Kenapa kau memakai pakaian begitu, Sasuke?" Sakura sedikit terlihat merona.

"Entahlah. Memangnya kenapa juga kau mengenakan gaun, heh?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Sakura semakin merona.

"Hahaha. Lucu sekali." Sasuke tertawa.

"Err.. Jadi, ini adalah faktor ketidaksengajaan yang konyol dan melibatkan dua orang konyol? Ke taman dengan berpakaian gaun dan tuxedo? Hahaha. Benar-benar konyol." Sakura ikut tertawa. Keceriaan mereka tiba-tiba kembali.

Sasuke meraih tubuh Sakura.

Memeluknya lembut.

"Aku..."

"..."

"... Merindukan kau yang seperti ini, Sakura. Kau yang benar-benar kau." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, seakan tidak ingin terpisah.

"Aku juga... Merindukanmu, Sasuke."

Dua sejoli itu saling melepas rindu mereka.

Entah kenapa mereka menjadi serindu itu.

Padahal setiap hari mereka bertemu di sekolah dan sering melakukan segala kegiatan OSIS bersama.

Hanya saja memang akhir-akhir ini mereka terlihat melakukan kegiatan sendiri-sendiri.

"Aku sudah lama tidak memelukmu. Sangat lama.."

"Iya... Aku tahu.." Sakura memejamkan Emeraldnya di pelukan sang pemilik Onyx.

"Kita berubah."

"Hn.."

"..."

"Sasuke.. Ada yang harus aku jelaskan. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak ada keinginan sedikitpun untuk menjauhimu. Dan aku juga tidak memiliki keinginan untuk berubah. Tapi.. Aku hanya tidak ingin Ino repot-repot mencari masalah-masalah lain lagi. Kau mengerti kan?"

Sebelumnya Naruto sudah menjelaskan segala kejadian yang menimpa Sakura kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke selama ini ikut bersikap dingin adalah untuk membuat Ino merasa bahwa ia dan Sakura sudah jauh dan dengan begitu Sasuke berharap Ino tidak akan mengusik Sakura lagi.

Tetapi cara mereka berdua salah.

Karena dengan bersikap dingin, mereka malah saling menyakiti.

"Iya. Aku mengerti..."

"Oh ya... Aku.. akan segera kembali ke Suna." Sakura menyambung perkataannya.

"Eh? Kau? Kenapa secepat ini? Ini baru bulan ke-10, Sakura."

"Iya. Tapi Kaa-san sudah memintaku kembali. Nanti Neji-san juga akan segera kembali ke Konoha."

"Aku pasti merindukanmu."

"Ya. Aku juga. Pasti merindukan Sasuke."

"Kapan kau berangkat?"

"Besok."

"Kalau begitu biarkan malam ini aku menculikmu dulu."

"A-apa?" Sakura terbelalak. 'Diculik?' batinnya.

"Sudah. Jangan takut begitu."

"E-eh. Iya." Terlihat rona merah di pipi Sakura.

Sasuke membawa Sakura, melaju dengan Porsche hitamnya.

Menuju sebuah tempat.

Dimana ia sudah menyiapkan segalanya disana.

"Kita akan kemana?"

"Sebuah tempat. Lihat saja nanti."

Setelah sekitar 1 jam perjalan dari Konoha Central Park, mereka sampai di Konoha Beach.

Suasananya masih sedikit lengang.

Konoha Beach baru akan ramai sekita pukul 11 malam.

Masih ada 2 setengah jam lagi untuk setidaknya merasa bahwa pantai itu hanya milik mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kesini, Sasuke? Kau tahu? Kita jadi terlihat semakin konyol dengan pakaian ini."

"Hahaha. Kau sangat lucu, Sakura." Sasuke menepuk pelan kepala Sakura.

Sasuke mengajak Sakura masuk ke sebuah restaurant.

Lumayan mewah dan berkelas. Restaurant milik keluarga Uchiha.

"Ini.. Restaurant milik keluarga Sasuke kan?"

"Iya."

"Hmm.."

"Hari ini aku akan melamarmu." Sasuke melirik Sakura, mencoba menangkap ekspresi seperti apa yang muncul dari wajah Sakura.

"A-apa? Melamar? Kita masih sekolah tahu!" Sakura memukul pelan bahu Sasuke.

"Hahaha. Iya. Maksudku―" Sasuke menggenggam lembut sebelah tangan Sakura, mencium lembut punggung tangan Sakura sambil tersenyum menawan.

Ia layaknya seorang butler yang siap melayani Nona-nya dengan sepenuh hati.

"―Sabaku No Sakura. Maukah kau menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai kekasih hatimu untuk yang pertama dan terakhir?" Sasuke menatap mata Emerald itu dalam-dalam.

Sakura sedikit tercengang.

Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka, dia yang mengajak Sasuke bertemu tetapi malah dia juga yang diberi kejutan.

"Sasuke.. Ini.."

"Mau tidak? Jadi kekasihku, Sakura? Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku sadar aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertemuan pertama kita yang tidak sengaja." Sasuke terlalu berterus terang.

Bayangan Sakura kembali ke masa 10 bulan yang lalu, dimana mereka tidak sengaja bertabrakan di depan ruang kantor OSIS KSHS.

Sakura tersenyum mengingat semuanya.

Ia bersyukur dipertemukan dengan Sasuke.

Ia bersyukur Sasuke memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Iya.. Aku mau." jawab Sakura mantap.

Kini dia tahu.

Jawaban dari kagundahan hatinya selama ini.

Ternyata dia memang tidak perlu melupakan perasaannya pada Sasuke.

"Aku juga mencintai Sasuke."

"Terima kasih." jawab Sasuke sambil memakaikan sebuah cincin cantik di jari manis Sakura.

"Ini sebagai tanda bahwa kau adalah milikku." sambungnya.

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Sakura tersenyum menatap Onyx di depannya yang kini menjadi kekasihnya.

"Tinggal sebentar lagi dan kita lulus."

"Aku harap kita bertemu di Universitas yang sama, Sasuke."

"Iya. Semoga saja."

"Tapi mungkin aku akan kuliah di Suna."

"Hm. Pasti kita dipertemukan kembali. Lihat saja." jawab Sasuke mantap.

"Baiklah, Nona. Setelah kita menghabiskan seluruh hidangan yang disiapkan, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." sambungnya.

"Haha. Sasuke sangat lucu." Sakura mencubit pelan pipi Sasuke.

Malam terakhir Sakura sebelum kembali ke Suna.

Tidak menyangka akan seindah ini.

—**×××—**

Sejak kembalinya Sakura ke Suna, Ino sudah banyak berubah.

Bahkan ia tidak lagi mengejar Sasuke.

Ia lebih fokus pada sekolahnya.

Ia ingin kembali meraih harga dirinya yang sudah ia injak-injak sendiri.

—**×××—**

Seorang pemuda tengah asik mencorat-coret kanvas.

Pandangannya terfokus pada kanvas di hadapannya.

Tangannya lincah menggerakkan kuas.

Menciptakan perpaduan warna-warni indah yang membius mata.

Ruangan itu berdekorasi perpaduan warna hitam dan putih, dengan corak klasik yang khas.

Kamar Sai.

Kamar yang lumayan luas itu dibagi menjadi 2 bagian.

Satu bagian untuk tempat tidur, bagian yang lain digunakannya untuk mendalami kegemarannya, tentu saja melukis.

Bagian kamar yang ia sebut sebagai 'My Imagination' itu didominasi oleh kanvas yang berserakan di sana-sini.

Banyak sekali berbagai macam lukisan karya Sai yang terpampang disana.

Meski berserakan, tetapi kamar dan lukisan-lukisan itu terlihat rapi dan terawat.

Sai sangat telaten merawat lukisan-lukisannya.

Apalagi sebuah lukisan yang ia pajang di sudut ruangan.

Lukisan bertema alam dengan objek seorang gadis kecil bermata Emerald dengan rambut Soft Pink panjang sepunggung sedang tersenyum ceria, terlihat asyik bermain dengan seekor kelinci berwarna putih.

Di bagian dasar lukisan itu tertulis nama lukisannya.

_My First and My Last__―__Sabaku No Sakura._

—**×××—**

Hari ini lagi-lagi Sai ingin menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sakura.

Sekali lagi dan ini yang terakhir.

Ia berharap Sakura mau menerimanya sebagai kekasih.

Sayang sekali, alur kisahnya tidak seindah keinginannya.

Sai berjalan menuju rumah Sakura.

Kebetulan rumah mereka tidak begitu jauh.

Sai membawa seikat bunga mawar putih di tangannya.

Ia terhenti ketika ia melihat Sakura sedang tertawa, bercanda, duduk berdua dengan seorang pemuda berambut raven bermata Onyx.

Hatinya hancur.

Lagi-lagi harus merasakan patah hati.

"Mungkin.. ini memang bukan untukmu, Sakura.." katanya lirih, sambil memandang bunga mawar putih yang digenggamnya.

Ia kembali pulang ke rumahnya, membawa jutaan rasa kecewa yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana cara menyembuhkannya.

—**×××—**

1 tahun berlalu.

Sangat cepat.

Sunagakure International University.

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut Soft Pink sebahu dengan iris mata Emerald sedang duduk santai di kursi taman kampusnya.

"Hm.. Novel ini sangat menarik."

Seperti biasa, berkutat dengan buku.

Ia asyik membolak-balik halaman demi halaman buku yang sedang dipegangnya itu.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"Yoo, Sakura!" seorang pemuda yang tidak lagi asing untuk gadis itu, dengan senyuman khasnya ia berdiri ramah di belakang sang gadis.

Gadis yang tak lain adalah Sakura.

Dan pemuda yang tak lain adalah Sai.

"Sai? Hei. Kau sudah selesai kuliahnya?" jawab Sakura kalem.

"Iya. Hari ini hanya 1 mata kuliah. Lalu, Sakura sendiri bagaimana? Sudah selesai kuliah juga?" katanya sambil duduk di samping Sakura.

"Iya. Aku juga sudah selesai. Hehehe."

"Mau makan bersamaku?"

"Err.."

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab, seseorang yang lain sudah berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Sakura akan pulang. Maaf saja ya, Sai." kata Gaara.

"Ah, Nii-san. Aku kan ingin makan bersama Sai!" kata Sakura, sedikit kesal dengan gangguan dari kakak kembarnya.

"Sudah jangan bandel. Menurut saja. Lagipula Kaa-san yang memintaku untuk cepat membawamu pulang."

"Astaga. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Gaara-Niisan."

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Menurut saja dengan kakakmu." kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Ara. Sai, kau juga jadi ikut-ikutan. Baiklah. Ya sudah, Nii-san. Ayo pulang." Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Sampai jumpa, Sai. Maaf ya, mungkin makannya lain waktu." Sakura menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya, tanda yang berarti 'Maafkan aku.'

"Iya. Daijoubu." Sai tersenyum, melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura.

"Kyaaa! Gaara-sama. Kyaaa~!"

"Kyaa~! Gaara-sama terima hadiah dariku..."

"Gaara-sama kau sangat tampaaaan..."

Teriakan-teriakan fansgirl Gaara membahana.

Selain terkenal karena ketampanannya, Gaara juga merupakan anak dari Kazekage—pemimpin Negara Suna.

Sudah terlalu biasa jika banyak gadis tergila-gila padanya.

"Tch, Onii-san. Kau semakin populer saja rupanya. Hahaha." Sakura mengejek.

"Sejak kau sekolah di Konoha, para gadis disini tampaknya sangat rindu akan sosok Nii-san ku ini ya.." sambungnya sambil mencubit lembut pipi sang kakak.

"Hh.. Urusai. Diam Sakura. Kau tahu betapa aku tidak suka mereka meneriakiku seperti itu, hm? Rasanya aku ingin mengurung diri di rumah dan tak akan keluar sampai kapanpun." jawab Gaara seenaknya.

"Hontou? Err.. Bagaimana dengan Matsuri-Neesan? Hehehe." Sakura terkekeh menggoda kakaknya.

Terlihat semburat memerah di pipi sang putra Kazekage.

"Aha. Ketahuan. Kau menyukai Matsuri-Neesan kan?"

"Diam, Sakura!"

"Iya.. Iya.. Ahaha." Sakura semakin terkekeh.

Keduanya melewati kerumunan fansgirl Gaara yang semakin banyak saja.

Gaara dan Sakura serta Sai kini kuliah di kampus yang sama, Sunagakure International University.

—**×××—**

Di kediaman Kazekage.

"Sakura, kau akan dipindahkan ke Konoha lagi."

"Apa? Ke Konoha lagi? Wah... Menyenangkan sekali."

"Tentu saja, disana kau akan bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi? Tch. Dan aku pasti akan diminta Kaa-san untuk lagi-lagi menjagamu." Gaara berdecak sebal.

"Nii-san. Kau tak perlu menemaniku di Konoha. Biar Sai saja yang menemaniku."

"Begitu kah? Baiklah."

"Aku akan bicarakan dengan Kaa-san nanti." sambung Gaara.

—**×××—**

"Sudah diputuskan, aku dan Sai yang ditugaskan ke Konoha."

"Jadi, aku dan Sakura akan tinggal di Konoha?"

"Iya. Di rumah Kaa-san yang di Konoha. Seperti saat aku sekolah dulu."

"Baiklah. Kapan kita berangkat, Sakura?"

"Besok."

—**×××—**

Limousin hitam itu melaju kencang membelah Negara Suna menuju Negara Konoha.

Sakura dan Sai diantar ke Konoha oleh sopir pribadi keluarga Kazekage.

Sepanjang perjalanan selama 1 hari itu Sakura terlihat sangat ceria.

Ia membayangkan pertemuannya dengan Sasuke.

"Eeto.. Sakura? Kau kenapa senyum-senyum terus, eh?" Sai membuyarkan imajinasi gadis beriris mata Emerald itu.

"Eh? Err.. Aku.. Ingat Sasuke.. dan aku membayangkan pertemuanku dengannya nanti. Hehehe. Aku sangat merindukannya.." jawab Sakura terus terang.

'Maaf, Sai.' batin Sakura berbisik.

Ia tahu, pemuda itu akan terluka akan perkataannya barusan.

"Hmm.. Begitu rupanya..." Sai tersenyum.

Mencoba untuk masih bersikap tenang.

Ia memandang jendela, melihat hamparan pemandangan kota.

Pandangan yang sulit diartikan..

.. Cemburu.

—**×××—**

Konohagakure Art International University.

"Sasuke-kuuuun~ kyaaaaa~!"

"Kyaaaa~! Hontou ni daisukiiii~"

"Ah~ Sasuke-kun kau amat tampaaaaan~!"

Baru saja Sakura memasuki gerbang universitas paling terkenal di Konoha itu tetapi ia sudah disambut dengan teriakan-teriakan para fansgirl.

Teriakan-teriakan itu lagi-lagi mengganggu indera pendengaran Sakura.

'Tch. Sasuke dengan Gaara-Niisan sama saja ya? Selalu memiliki fansgirl. Membuatku gerah saja.'

'Mereka belum tahu siapa yang memiliki Sasuke, heh?' Sakura geram.

Ia berjalan menuju kerumunan gadis-gadis yang mengerubuti Sasuke.

"SA-SU-KE!" teriaknya di sela-sela para fansgirl Sasuke.

'Tch. Sial. Dia tidak mendengarku.'

Sakura berusaha menerobos kerumunan itu.

Dengan postur tubuh yang mungil seperti itu, ia akan mudah untuk menerobos.

Tapi..

"Sakura, biar aku saja yang memanggilkan Sasuke untukmu."

"Eh? Sai? Tapi—"

"Hm, permisi Nona-Nona. Minta perhatiannya sebentar."

'_GREAT_! Saiiii. Apa yang kau lakukan..! kenapa malah―' Sakura sudah hampir memukul kepala Sai—

"Ikut aku." kata seorang pemuda berambut Raven.

—kalau saja tangan itu tidak menahannya.

"Eh?"

Sakura hanya bisa terbelalak.

Tangannya ditarik.

Ia meninggalkan Sai sendirian diantara kerumunan gadis-gadis itu.

"Waaah... Siapa pemuda ini? Kyaaa~ tak kalah tampan dengan Sasuke-sama."

"Iya.. Iya... Kyaaaa~!"

Ternyata selera mereka cepat berubah.

Sai tenggelam diantara para gadis itu.

Poor Sai..

"Sasuke..?"

"Lama tidak bertemu, Nona Sabaku No Sakura."

"Kau semakin cantik." sambung Sasuke sambil mencium punggung tangan Sakura.

Sontak membuat para fansgirl Sasuke yang melihat menjadi meradang dan patah hati.

—**×××—**

"Sai-samaaaa~ kyaaaa~!"

"Sasuke-samaaaaa~"

Teriakan-teriakan itu semakin hari semakin menjadi.

"Astaga. Jadi sekarang aku ada di antara dua pemuda paling populer se-Konoha, hm?" kata Sakura sambil berjalan diantara Sai dan Sasuke.

Ia berdecak kesal, lagi-lagi sahabat dan kekasihnya diteriaki oleh para gadis.

"Tidak juga, mereka terlalu mendramatisir. Lihat saja, bahkan Baka Dobe-pun memiliki fansgirl." Sasuke menunjuk salah satu kerumunan yang mengerubungi pemuda berambut Bright Yellow, beriris mata Blue Sapphire.

"Eh? Itu Naruto? Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya."

"Tapi dia tahu kepindahanmu kok."

"Hontou?"

"Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto dari kejauhan, menyapa Sakura.

Perkataan Sasuke terbukti.

"Ah. Iya, Naruto! Lanjutkan saja kegiatanmu disitu. Hehehe." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum garing.

"_See?_" tanya Sasuke.

Sai tergelak melihat Naruto dikerubungi banyak gadis juga.

"Gadis-gadis terlalu tersihir dengan pesona kalian." Sakura masih terlihat kesal.

"Sakura.. Cemburu, hm?" Sasuke merangkul gadisnya itu.

Sai menyadari keberadaannya hanya akan mengganggu intensitas kedekatan Sakura dan Sasuke.

Ia sadar diri dan segera berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Eh? Sai tadi kemana?"

"Eh? Entahlah. Mungkin ada urusan lain." jawab Sasuke seenaknya.

—**×××—**

Sai berjalan melewati koridor utama kampus megah itu.

Menaiki tangga, sambil memikirkan Sakura.

Ia kini benar-benar menyadari perasaanya pada Sakura memang terlalu bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Ia selamanya hanya akan menjadi sahabat untuk seorang Sabaku No Sakura.

Ia berjalan menyusuri tangga itu. Pikirannya melayang-layang, sampai―

"Aduh! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong, Tuan!" kata seorang gadis berambut Blonde.

"Eh? Gomen... Aku tidak sengaja. Maaf ya. Hehehe." kata Sai sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

'Wah. Gadis ini cantik sekali.'

Ia salah tingkah.

―ia menabrak seorang gadis.

Gadis yang tidak lain adalah Ino Yamanaka.

Tiba-tiba ingatannya melayang ke dua tahun yang lalu dimana ia mengantarkan seorang gadis berambut Blonde ke rumah sakit.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba pingsan setelah tidak sengaja menabraknya.

"Kau.. Gadis yang waktu itu ya?"

"Apa? Gadis yang waktu itu? Apa maksudmu?" Ino tidak mengerti.

"Kau tiba-tiba pingsan setelah menabrakku."

"Eh?"

"Iya, kau menangis waktu itu."

"Ja-jadi? Kau pemuda yang menolongku? Dan.. kau yang mengaku sebagai kekasihku?!"

"Eh? Mungkin.. Err.. Bi-bisa dibilang begitu. Hehehe."

Lagi-lagi Sai menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal.

"Hontou ni arigatou, Kami-sama... Aku selalu berharap bisa bertemu dengan orang yang sudah baik hati mau menolongku. Hari ini waktunya datang juga."

Refleks Ino memeluk Sai dengan erat.

"Eh? Eh? No-nona, tolong jangan memelukku seperti ini." Sai semakin salah tingkah.

Baru pertama kali ia dipeluk seorang gadis.

"Eh? Go-gomen.." Ino lebih salah tingkah lagi.

"Aku selalu ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pemuda yang menolongku. Arigatou. Domo arigatou." Ino membungkuk.

Wajahnya sudah semerah apel.

"Ah.. Tak masalah. Aku hanya mengantarmu ke rumah sakit."

"Tapi itu sangat berharga dan berkesan untukku."

"Jadi, namamu Ino ya? Ino Yamanaka? Namamu bagus sekali."

"Ehehehe. Bisa saja. Salam kenal ya.. Sai.."

"Ah. Iya."

—**×××—**

Pria berambut Bright Yellow itu masih saja menikmati kepopulerannya.

"Kyaaa~ Naruto-kuuuun~!"

Seorang gadis berambut Dark Violet dengan iris mata Pearl mengamati pemuda itu dari kejauhan.

Gadis itu, tampaknya sedikit.. Terluka.

—**×××—**

Pemuda beriris mata Onyx itu masih terus saja mengamati gadis pemilik iris mata Emerald itu dari kejauhan.

Segala yang gadis itu lakukan, nampaknya seperti selalu membuat pemuda itu tertarik.

"Eeto, Sasuke-Teme! Hahaha. Melamunkan apa, hah?" tiba-tiba Naruto mengagetkan lamunan pemuda yang tak lain adalah Sasuke.

"Ah. Hahaha. Dasar, Dobe."

"Hm?" Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke.

"Ara.. Sakura-chan, uh?" tanyanya.

"Uhum. Naze? Ada masalah kalau aku melihatnya terus, hm?"

"Ah, Iie.. Tak masalah. Lagipula dia kan kekasihmu."

"Kau benar, Dobe." jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Gadis beriris mata Emerald itu tiba-tiba melihat ke arah keberadaan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Seperti rasanya ada yang memintanya untuk melihat ke arah itu.

Gotcha! Ia menemukan kekasihnya sedang bersama sahabatnya.

Cinta itu—

'Ah, aku menemukanmu, Sasuke.' gumam gadis Emerald itu sambil tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya kepada Sasuke.

—selalu bisa menemukan orang yang dicintainya.

Sasuke membalas lambaian tangan gadis yang tak lain adalah Sakura itu.

Sakura kemudian berjalan mendekati arah Sasuke dan Naruto berada.

"Eh? Sakura-chan kesini. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, Teme."

"Mau kemana?" Sasuke menahan Naruto.

"Err.. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian sih soalnya. Ehehehe." Naruto nyengir.

"Ahaha. Kami kan tidak melakukan apapun. Jadi kalaupun kau ada disini itu tidak masalah."

"Kalian disini, hm?" sapa Sakura pada kedua pemuda itu.

"Iya, Sayang. Dari tadi kan kau juga melihat kami disini."

"Ufufu... Kalau Sasuke memanggil Sakura dengan panggilan seperti itu.. Manis sekali.." Naruto menggoda keduanya.

"Hahaha. Aku menyesal telah menahanmu untuk tetap disini, Dobe."

"Hahaha. Gomen, Sasuke. Ya sudah aku pergi dulu ya. Aku lapar~! Jaa~ Sasuke.. Sakura.."

"Eh? Iya.."

"Ah, dasar tukang makan."

"Hahaha. Dari dulu kan dia begitu."

"Oh ya, Sakura..."

"..."

"..."

Dari kejauhan nampak seorang pemuda lain sedang melihat Sakura dan Sasuke.

Tangannya menari-nari memegang kuas, mencoret-coret kanvasnya.

Ia memegang dadanya, merasa ada luka terbesit di hatinya.

Luka yang begitu dalam..

Lagi-lagi.. Cemburu.

'Kenapa aku tidak bisa memilikimu..?' gumamnya sambil tertunduk sedih.

Pemuda yang sama.. yang tidak lain adalah Sai.

—**×××—**

"Ohayou.. Naruto! Sasuke!" sapa Sakura dengan cerianya.

"Eh? Kau sangat ceria, Sakura. Doushite?" tanya Sasuke mencoba mencari tahu.

"Um.. menurut Sasuke, apa?"

"Entahlah. Ah, aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang dipirkan seorang gadis."

"Hahaha. Teme, kau terlalu mendramatisir!" Naruto tergelak.

"Aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang kepada Naruto."

"Oh.. Lalu? Apa dia cantik, Sakura-chan? Apa dia manis sepertimu? Apa dia—_BUK!_—aduh! Sasuke kau kenapa sih? Kenapa memukul kepalaku, hah?" Naruto kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Salah sendiri, kenapa menjadikan Sakura-ku sebagai patokan untuk gadis yang kau pilih, hm?" Sasuke dan Sakura tertawa.

"Aduh.. Bukan begitu, tapi kan memang Sakura yang paling cantik dan manis sekampus!"

"Ya.. Ya sudah. Lalu siapa itu Sakura? Siapa yang akan kau kenalkan?"

"Sahabatku... Err.. Biar ku panggilkan dia dulu."

Sakura berlari ke arah kelasnya.

Menggandeng seorang gadis berambut Dark Violet.

"Perkenalkan!" Sakura merangkul pundak gadis itu.  
"Dia Hinata Hyuuga. Adik Neji-san! Hehehe." sambungnya sambil tertawa lembut.

"Ano, Salam kenal.. Eh.. Sasuke-san dan.. Naruto-san.." wajah Hinata bersemu merah.

"Eh? Hinata ya? Aku tidak tahu kalau Neji memiliki saudara." Naruto memandangi gadis beriris mata Pearl itu.

Gadis itu semakin merona.

'Sangat cantik.. Ku harap hatinya juga secantik Sakura.' gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Aku kasihan padamu yang selalu diganggu para gadis itu! Aku ingin kau memiliki kekasih, Naruto!" Sakura menepuk pundak Naruto sambil tertawa tak bersalah.

"Eh? Sakura-chan.. Ta-tapi tadi kau bilang aku hanya akan jadi sahabat Naruto-san kan..?"

"Gomen, Hinata..." Sakura menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Aku berbohong sedikit. Soalnya kalau aku memberitahumu bahwa kau tidak akan hanya sebatas sahabat Naruto, pasti kau tak akan menuruti ajakanku~" sambung Sakura sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hinata.

'Sakura-chan.. Hontou ni arigatou.. Ternyata janjimu untuk mencarikan seseorang untukku itu tidak sekedar bercanda.' gumam Naruto.

"Uhh.. Sakura-chan.. Awas ya!" Hinata mencubit lembut pipi sahabatnya itu sambil tertawa.

Tidak ada raut kesal di wajahnya.

"Hehehe. Gomen ya!" Sakura bersembunyi di belakang Sasuke.

"Ayo kita tinggalkan mereka berdua saja, Sasuke.." Sakura berbisik lirih di telinga Sasuke.

"Iya.. Ah. Baiklah. Oh ya, Naruto.. Aku lapar.. Aku dan Sakura pergi dulu ya."

"Ehehe. Hinata dan Naruto.. Silahkan menikmati perkenalannya.." Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya lagi ke arah Hinata.

"Uh.. Sakura-chan~! Lagi-lagi seperti itu.." Hinata merona.

"Err.. Yah.. Mereka pergi deh..." Naruto jadi salah tingkah.

"Ah, Iya.. "

"Jadi.. Kau adiknya Neji ya?"

"Uhum.. Tapi aku adik sepupunya kok."

"Oh.. Tapi kalian sangat mirip."

"Ah, benarkah?"

"Iya ... "

"..."

"..."

Sasuke dan Sakura melihat keduanya dari kejauhan.

Tampak gelak tawa di antara Naruto dan Hinata.

"Nampaknya mereka serasi. Nampaknya Naruto juga menyukai Hinata."

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan salah memilihkan kekasih yang cocok untuk Naruto.."

"Hm.. Dan aku tidak akan salah memilihmu menjadi kekasihku.." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura.

"Ah.. I-iya.. Ke-kenapa, Sasuke? Kenapa wajahmu sedekat ini padaku?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu dari dekat. Wajah gadis yang selalu, setiap hari dan selamanya aku cintai.." Sasuke tersenyum, menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Kau sangat cantik." sambungnya.

_BLUSH~_

Pipi Sakura merona.

"Ahahaha. Manis sekali."

"Uhh.. Diam Sasuke~!" wajah Sakura semakin merona.

—**×××—**

"Wah.. Kalian selalu berdua ya."

"Eeto.. Sakura-chan..."

"Iya, Hinata.. Ini aku. Siapa lagi." Sakura terenyum lebar melihat pasangan Shappire dan Pearl itu.

"Mana si Teme?"

"Dia ada di kelas, Naruto.. Kenapa? Kau merindukannya? Hehehe."

"Ah.. Sakura, kau ada-ada saja. Memangnya aku sudah tidak normal sampai-sampai merindukan Sasuke? Huh~!"

"Kenapa? Buktinya.. Kau jadi salah tingkah tuh.. Hahaha."

"Uh... Sakura-chan~!" Naruto mencubit lengan gadis beriris mata Emerald itu.

"Baiklah-baiklah.. Aku tinggal dulu ya... Hinata-chan.. Naruto.." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

'Aku ingin menyatukan kalian.' Sakura berbisik dalam hatinya.

Berjalan meninggalkan pasangan itu.

—**×××—**

Flash Back:

"Hiks.. Sakura-chan..." gadis berambut Dark Violet itu terisak di pelukan gadis berambut merah muda.

Gadis yang tak lain adalah Hinata dan Sakura.

"Hinata-chan.. Sabar ya.. Mungkin dia belum menyadari keberadaanmu."

"A-aku harus bagaimana? Aku sedih.. aku cemburu dengan para gadis yang selalu di dekatnya."

"..." Sakura mencoba menahan air matanya sendiri.

Dia tahu betapa sahabatnya ini terluka karena berulang kali cintanya belum tersampaikan.

"Sejak kecil.. Sampai sekarang.. Aku selalu bisa melihat dia.. Tapi kenapa dia sedikitpun tidak pernah melihatku?" Hinata semakin menangis.

"Sabar.. Hinata-chan.." Sakura kehabisan kata-kata.

"Aku selalu mencintainya.. Tapi kenapa dia tidak mengenalku?"

"Aku.. Pasti akan mengenalkan kalian berdua.." Sakura mengusap lembut kepala sahabatnya itu.

"Be-benarkah? Benarkah, Sakura-chan?"

"Uhum. Aku janji.."

"Hontou ni arigatou, Sakura-chan.. Setidaknya aku ingin mengenalnya.. Mengenalnya saja sudah cukup.. Setidaknya dia tahu bahwa aku ada.."

"Kau tidak boleh sekedar mengenalnya.."

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Kalian harus jadi sahabat." Sakura tersenyum.

'Maaf, Hinata! Aku berbohong..' Sakura berteriak dalam hati.

"Benar.. Aku pasti jadi sahabatnya." Hinata mengiyakan perkataan Sakura.

Kedua gadis itu tertawa.

"Sudah.. Jangan menangis lagi ya. Nanti jadi jelek lho.." Sakura tersenyum, memeluk erat tubuh Hinata.

"Hehehe. Arigatou.. Sakura-chan.."

Flash Back: End

—**×××—**

Seorang pemuda sedang berjalan santai sambil berbincang dengan seorang gadis berambut Blonde.

Dari sisi yang berlawanan seorang pemuda berambut Bright Yellow sedang berjalan dengan gadis berambut Soft Pink, mereka membawa tumpukan buku-buku tebal.

"Ino-chan... Hari ini pulang kuliah jam berapa?"

"Eh! Hati-hati, Sakura!"

"Hm.. Mungkin nanti si—BRUK!—aduh!"

"Eh?! Gomen.. Gomen.."

"Sakura?" Sai melihat wajah Sakura.

"Sai?" Sakura juga melihat wajah Sai.

"Eh? Ino?" Sakura tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan musuhnya dulu.

Sakura tidak sengaja menabrak Sai dan Ino.

Pandangannya terhalangi oleh buku-buku yang dibawanya.

"Sakura.. Tadi kan sudah ku bilang biar aku saja yang membawakan, tapi kau bersikeras sih.." pemuda berambut Bright yellow yang tidak lain adalah Naruto itu, memunguti buku-buku yang berserakan.

Pemilik mata Aquamarine itu bertatapan dengan pemilik sang Emerald.

"Kalian saling kenal?" Sai mencoba menyelidiki tatapan itu.

Ia sebenarnya mengerti apa arti tatapan kedua gadis itu.

Tatapan membunuh.

"Iya." jawab kedua gadis itu bersamaan.

"Sudah kuduga. Pasti kalian sangat akrab sampai-sampai menjawab pertanyaaanku saja bisa bersamaan. Hehehehe." Sai terkekeh.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Ino sangat kesal.

"Huh.. Sai..!" Sakura lebih kesal.

"Ups. Aku salah bicara ya." Sai masih terenyum lebar.

Senyuman khasnya mencoba menetralisir aura hitam di antara kedua gadis itu.

"Huh!" kedua gadis itu memalingkan wajah masing-masing. Saling membelakangi.

"Uhh... Manis sekali sih.. Ya sudah.. Ya sudah.. Ayo ikut aku dulu.." Sai tersenyum sambil memeluk pundak kedua gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mau kemana? Aku ada urusan dengan Kurenai-sensei!" Sakura berontak.

"Sakura.. Sebentar saja.. Mau ya.."

"Ah.. Sai.. Kenapa kau selalu begitu di saat seperti ini.."

"Hehehe." Sai tertawa.

"Hei, Naruto! Tolong urusi buku-buku diktat yang tercecer itu ya! Aku pinjam Sakura sebentar!" sambungnya sambil melambaikan tangan kepada Naruto.

"Apa?! Huh! Kenapa kau selalu saja menyusahkanku sih, Saaaaai~!" Naruto menggerutu.

Akhirnya keduanya mengikuti ajakan Sai.

Mereka bertiga duduk di taman kampus.

"Ceritakan kepadaku kalian kenapa."

"Tidak akan!" Sakura menolak mentah-mentah permintaan Sai.

Ia sedikitpun tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan Ino di kampus ini.

Jurusan Ino dan Sakura memang berbeda, kemungkinan mereka untuk bertemu sangat tidak mungkin.

Apalagi posisi gedung Fakultas Seni Rupa dengan Seni Musik sangatlah berjauhan.

Tetapi Ino dengan Sai satu fakultas. Sehingga mereka lebih sering bertemu.

"Sakura.. Aku.. Minta maaf."

Tiba-tiba saja kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir sang Aquamarine.

"Apa?"

"Aku minta maaf. Ku mohon maafkan aku." Ino memeluk tubuh Sakura.

Sakura masih tertegun, tidak bisa berkata apapun.

Ia ragu, apakah ini benar Ino atau bukan.

"Sakura.. Ku mohon.."

"..." Sakura merasa ini hanyalah mimpi.

Ia mencubit pipinya.

Sai tersenyum melihat ulah Sakura yang mencubit pipinya sendiri.

'Sama seperti dulu. Sahabat yang aneh.' Sai tersenyum lagi, berbisik dalam hatinya.

Dari dulu ia merasa bahwa Sakura adalah gadis yang unik dan berbeda dengan gadis manapun yang ia temui.

Sakura sangat khas.

Sakura selalu istimewa di hati Sai.

Ia merasa bahwa Sakura itu.. Tidak tergantikan oleh gadis manapun..

'Sakit! Ini bukan mimpi!' Sakura berteriak dalam hati.

"Ino? Kau..."

"Maafkan aku.. Selama itu aku selalu jahat padamu.." Ino menangis sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Aku salah.. Harusnya aku tidak keterlaluan seperti itu.. Maafkan aku, Sakura.."

"Ino.." Sakura ikut meneteskan air mata.

Sai melihat wajah Sakura, jemarinya mengusap lembut air mata di pipi gadis yang selalu ia cintai itu.

".. Aku memafkanmu."

"Benarkah? Benarkah kau memaafkanku, Sakura?" Ino menatap lekat wajah Sakura.

"Iya.." Sakura tersenyum.

"Hontou ni arigatou.." Ino memeluk Sakura lebih erat.

"Bolehkah aku menjadi temanmu, Sakura?" tanyanya.

"Boleh.. Kau.. Tidak hanya sekedar teman.. Kau akan jadi sahabatku.. Asalkan.."

"Asalkan apa?"

"Asalkan.. Kau menjaga sahabatku ini.." Sakura tersenyum, mencubit lengan Sai.

"Aduh! Sakura... Apa-apaan sih..." Sai ikut terkekeh.

"Lagipula mana ada laki-laki dijaga perempuan? Yang ada kan perempuan dijaga laki-laki."

"Hahaha. Iya sih.. Tapi.. pokoknya Ino.. Kau harus menjaga Sai~! Sai itu sahabat kesayanganku.. Sudah ya.. Pasti Kurenai-sensei sudah menungguku."

Sakura meninggalkan Ino dan Sai.

Hatinya sangat bahagia.. Ia tahu, sejak awal sebenarnya Ino adalah gadis yang baik.

Ternyata.. Hati seorang Ino memang dapat diluluhkan.

'Arigatou.. Kami-sama.. Semoga Sai bisa mencintai Ino.. dan melupakan perasaanya padaku. Sai.. kau harus bersama Ino. Semoga kalian bahagia.. Aku ingin menyatukan kalian.' bisiknya.

—**×××—**

Ino's POV

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat..

Tahun-tahun sudah berlalu..

"Sai? Kau tak apa-apa?"

Aku menatap wajah Sai.

Kutemukan raut yang berbeda dari guratan di wajahnya.

"Eh? Daijoubu.." jawabannya hambar.

Ia pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Kami sudah bekerja sekarang.

Sai dan aku kini memiliki sebuah gallery lukisan.

Lukisanku dan Sai, tentu saja.

Sakura dan Sasuke sudah menikah seminggu yang lalu.

Mereka sangat bahagia pastinya, aku turut bahagia apabila mereka bahagia.

Sakura tidak bekerja, hanya Sasuke.

Sasuke meneruskan bisnis di perusahaan ayahnya.

Aku sangat yakin mereka bahagia.

Tapi aku merasa Sai sedikit berubah jadi terlalu diam sejak menghadiri pernikahan Sakura dengan Sasuke.

Apa hanya aku orang yang tidak tahu apapun tentang ini?

Aku.. Tiba-tiba merasa cemburu.

Apa yang ku cemburukan?

Aneh..

"Sai? Kau benar-benar tak apa-apa?"

Aku masih mencoba kembali mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Iya.." jawabnya, sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Minumlah coklat hangat ini dulu. Aku masuk ya. Mungkin kau ingin sendiri dulu.."

"..."

Benar kan?

Mungkin memang hanya aku yang tidak tahu apapun tentangnya..

Aku masuk ke kamarnya.

Melihat sekeliling.. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang selama seminggu ini ditekuninya.

Selama seminggu.. Ia sangat menyendiri.. Dan hanya sebuah kanvas yang menemaninya.

Bahkan aku yang setiap hari bersamanya.. Tak juga diberi tahu tentang apa yang ia lukis.

Aku.. Benar-benar penasaran.

'Ah.. Kanvas itu.' batinku berbisik, melihat sebuah kanvas agak besar terpajang di sudut ruang, ditutup kain berwarna merah muda.

'Jadi.. Ini ya? Lukisan yang selama seminggu ini kau kerjakan, Sai..' bisikku sambil tersenyum.

Aku mulai membuka sedikit kain yang menutupi lukisan itu.

Terlihat objek bunga sakura merah muda di sudut lukisan itu..

Aku membuka seluruh kain yang menutupi lukisan itu.

Sangat indah.. dan.. berhasil membuatku ingin menangis.

Sebuah lukisan dengan objek gadis dewasa berambut merah muda, dengan iris mata Emerald.

Sedang duduk di bawah sebuah pohon sakura yang rindang, tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Uluran tangan yang.. Seakan ingin mengajak siapapun yang melihatnya..

Gadis yang selama ini ku kenal..

Gadis yang dulu pernah kuanggap sebagai musuh..

Gadis yang kemudian menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya..

Gadis.. Yang tak lain adalah Sabaku No Sakura.

'Sai.. Kau berhasil membuatku cemburu..'

Aku menangis.

Terduduk memandangi betapa indah lukisan yang ia buat untuk Sakura.

Aku iri.. Sangat iri..

Kenapa aku yang selalu ada di sisinya selama ini masih saja tak dianggapnya ada?

Apa belum cukup.. aku menemanimu selama ini?

Aku.. Merasa sakit..

Kulihat judul lukisan itu..

_My First and My Last, My Eternal Friend—Sabaku No Sakura._

Di sebalik kanvas pertama itu terdapat kanvas lagi.

Lukisan dengan objeknya ada tiga orang.

Sai.. Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sakura bergandengan dengan Sasuke, keduanya memakai baju pernikahan yang mereka kenakan seminggu lalu.

Sai melukisnya dengan sangat persis dan detail.

Aku benar-benar kagum.

Di lukisan itu juga, Sai berada di tengah sedang merangkul pundak Sakura dan Sasuke.

Ketiganya tersenyum lebar.

Lukisan itu berjudul..

_Daisuki dayo.. Demo, Omedetou Ne, Sakura-chan._

Aku mengerti sekarang..

Ternyata Sai mencintai Sakura...

Aku memahami betul bagaimana rasanya cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Sai..

Maafkan aku yang tak menyadari semua ini..

Aku mengerti..

Aku ingin.. Melihat senyummu lagi, Sai..

Aku mohon.. Seperti dulu..

Aku ingin kau melihatku, Sai..

Jangan terus menutup hatimu..

Ku mohon.. tersenyumlah seperti saat kita pertama kenal..

Aku merasa sakit jika kau juga merasa sakit, Sai..

Aku selalu menyukaimu..

Aku selalu melihatmu..

Aku selalu bersamamu..

Aku selalu menemanimu..

Ku mohon..

Hanya kau..

Yang bisa ku sebut 'cinta'..

Hanya kau..

Yang ada di dalam jiwaku..

Karena hanya namamu..

Yang selalu ku simpan dan ku panggil di dalam hatiku..

Karena.. suara hatiku ini selalu hanya memanggil 1 nama..

Yaitu kau..

Aku menutup kembali lukisan itu.

Berjalan keluar dari kamar Sai..

Aku melihatnya, aura keceriaan yang biasanya ku rasakan darinya, kini belum hadir..

Aku memegang tangannya.

Menggenggamnya lembut.

Memandang wajahnya dengan lembut.

Pandangan yang berarti 'Aku ada disini.. Pahamilah, kau tak pernah sendiri.. Karena aku selalu di dekatmu saat engkau terjatuh..'

Tiba-tiba Sai memelukku.

"Gomennasai.."

"Eh?" aku kaget mendengar ucapannya.

"Gomennasai.. Ino.. Aku tidak sadar bahwa selama ini kaulah yang telah menemaniku.. selalu bersamaku.."

"Ah.. Sai.. Aku.."

"Aku minta maaf.. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Jadi? Kau sudah melihatku sekarang, Sai?

Aku memejamkan mataku di pelukannya.

Pelukan yang pertama kali.

Pelukan yang selama ini ku inginkan..

Aku.. bahagia, Sai..

Terima kasih..

—**×××—**

Dari kejauhan nampak pasangan Onyx dan Emerald sedang mengawasi Ino dan Sai.

"Kau berhasil, Sayang."

Pemuda yang tak lain adalah Sasuke itu menggenggam jemari istrinya—Sakura.

"Uhum, tentu saja." Sakura tersenyum.

'Sai.. harusnya dari dulu kau sadar bahwa Ino yang selalu ada untukmu..' ia berbisik dalam hati.

'Tapi.. Yokatta.. Untunglah sekarang kau sadar, Sai..'

'Arigatou.. Kami-sama.' Sakura menengadah, memandang langit sambil tersenyum.

—**×××—**

Ketiga pasangan itu akhirnya bertemu.

Triple date.

Di sebuah restaurant mewah di dekat pantai, restaurant yang tak lain adalah restaurant milik keluarga Uchiha.

Tempat dimana Sasuke dulu pernah menyatakan cintanya kepada Sakura.

"Ah.. aku sudah lama tidak kesini.. aroma pantai ini masih saja selalu sama.." kata Sakura sambil berjalan menggandeng lengan Sasuke.

Wajahnya sangat ceria.

Mereka sedang berjalan menikmati indahnya pasir pantai Konoha.

Laut yang sedikit berwarna jingga menambah kesan senja yang indah.

Horison langit yang memerah membuat suasana menjadi semakin hangat dan .. romantis.

"Selalu sama? Seperti saat aku menyatakan cintaku padamu, hn?" Sasuke memegang pipi Sakura, lalu singkat mencium lembut bibir mungil istrinya itu.

"Eh.. Iya.." Sakura tersipu.

Sasuke akhir-akhir ini jadi sering sekali membuat Sakura tersipu.

"Tersipu lagi.." Sasuke tersenyum memandangi wajah cantik istrinya.

".. jadi semakin cantik." Ia memeluk tubuh istrinya dengan erat.

"Aku sangat bahagia.. Aku senang sekali, kau milikku yang paling berharga.. Terima kasih, sudah bersamaku.." Sakura tiba-tiba menangis di pelukan suaminya.

"Jangan menangis, cantik." Sasuke tersenyum.

"Tapi.. Aku menangis karena haru.. Aku bukan sedang sedih kok. Hehehe." Sakura tertawa lembut di sela tangisannya.

Sasuke mengusap lembut pipi Sakura.

Berusaha menghapus air mata itu.

"Perempuan itu unik ya. Sedih dan bahagia.. Ekspresinya sama.. Menangis.. hehehe." Sasuke mencium kening Sakura.

"Dasar cengeng.." Ia mencubit lembut pipi Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Cengeng tapi.. Cinta kan?"

"Iya.. Sangat cinta.." Sasuke mencium punggung tangan Sakura.

"Dasar.."

"Dasar apa, hm?"

"Dasar.. Uchiha.." Sakura menarik lembut krah baju Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku Uchiha, eh?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura.

Ia tersenyum.

Sakura merona.

"Err.. Ke-kenapa ya.. Eh.. Tak ada.." Sakura makin merona.

"Hahaha. Dasar lucu."

"..."

Dari kejauhan tampak dua orang pemuda sedang duduk mengamati pasangan Onyx-Emerald itu.

"Haah.. Dasar pengantin baru!" dengus seorang pemuda berambut Bright Yellow, agak iri melihat tingkah Sasuke dan Sakura yang begitu mesra.

Pemuda yang tidak lain adalah Naruto.

"Hahaha. Naruto.. Naruto.. Memangnya kenapa? Kau iri, heh?" kata pemuda yang satunya lagi—Sai—menggoda Naruto yang sedang tersenyum kecut melihat ulah kedua sahabatnya dari kejauhan.

"Ah.. yah, sedikit."

"Hahaha. Jangan sampai Hinata mendengarnya."

"Hm. Eh, kemana mereka berdua?"

"Maksudmu.. Hinata dan Ino?"

"Yup."

"Mereka katanya ingin membeli es krim, jadi kubiarkan mereka pergi sendiri."

"Oh.. Sou ka.."

"Hei.. Kalian disini?" Sakura menyapa kedua pemuda yang sedang duduk di halaman restaurant itu.

Sai tersenyum.

Ia sudah benar-benar melepaskan Sakura.

Ia yakin bahwa Sakura akan lebih bahagia dengan laki-laki yang dicintainya, dan laki-laki itu pastilah Sasuke.

Ia yakin Sasuke akan membahagiakan Sakura.

Ia yakin Sasuke akan selalu menjaga sahabat tersayangnya itu.

"Iya... Kami disini dari tadi." jawab Sai sambil merangkul pundak Naruto.

"Eh? Ka..kalian melihat kami?" Sakura merona lagi.

"Ya.. Sangat jelas. Hahaha." Naruto tertawa gemas sambil mencubit pelan pipi Sasuke.

"Aku sangat iri sampai-sampai ingin sekali memotret kemesraan kalian, dan menjual fotonya ke fans-fans kalian! Hahaha." Naruto kembali tergelak.

Keempatnya tertawa bersama-sama.

"Dasar, Dobe..." Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto.

".. selalu saja seperti itu.." sambungnya sambil tertawa.

"Aduh! Sakit, Teme!"

"Eh.. Kemana Ino dan Hinata?" Sakura mencari-cari keberadaan kedua gadis itu.

"Mereka.. Eh, itu mereka!" Sai menunjuk arah Ino dan Hinata yang sedang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Ara.. Ino.. Hinata.. Aku sangat rindu pada kalian... Hehehe. Rasanya sudah lama tidak bertemu deh.."

"Jangan berlebihan, Sakura-chan.. Kita kan selalu bertemu.." Hinata tersenyum.

"Iya lho.. Padahal kita selalu bertemu." Ino mencubit lembut pipi Sakura.

"Kau bukan sedang menyakitinya kan, Nona Ino?" Naruto melirik Ino yang sedang mencubit pipi Sakura sambil tersenyum agak aneh.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau ini ada-ada saja." Ino dan yang lainnya tertawa.

"Sekali lagi maaf ya, Sakura.. Aku dulu sangat keterlaluan padamu.."

"Ah.. Daijoubu.. Sudahlah, Ino.. Lupakan ya.. Yang penting sekarang kan kita semua bersama dan kita adalah sahabat.. Benar kan?"

"Benar.." Ino tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Err.. Baiklah.. Ayo sekarang kita makan.." Naruto menetralkan kondisi yang agak canggung itu.

"Hahaha. Dasar, Dobe.. Pikiranmu hanya makan saja." Sasuke tertawa.

"Ayo, Sai. Kau juga.." sambungnya sambil merangkul pundak kedua sahabatnya, Naruto dan Sai.

"Iya.." Sai tersenyum.

—**×××—**

"Belum tidur, hm?"

Kalimat pertanyaan yang secara bersamaan terlontar dari ketiga laki-laki itu.

Bersamaan, tetapi di lokasi yang berbeda.

"Belum."

Jawaban yang juga secara bersamaan terucap dari ketiga perempuan itu.

Waktu yang sama..

Lokasi yang berbeda..

—**×××—**

Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke sedang berdiri di jembatan kayu dekat pantai, melihat tenangnya laut dan langit di malam hari.

"Bintangnya sangat indah.." suara seorang perempuan yang sering ia dengar itu tiba-tiba muncul.

"Sakura?"

"Iya.. Kenapa, Sasuke? Ku pikir kau sedang bersama Naruto dan Sai.."

"Tidak.. Err.. Tadinya iya.. Tapi kami jadi ingin sendiri-sendiri.." Sasuke memeluk tubuh mungil istrinya dari belakang.

"Lalu.. Kecil.. Kenapa belum tidur, hm?"

"Eh.. Belum ngantuk. Hehehe."

"Lagipula.. Aku ingin bersama Sasuke.." Sakura tersenyum.

"Terima kasih.."

"Tidak.. Sasuke tidak perlu berterima kasih.."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena.. Itu sudah tugasku.. Sebagai istrimu.. Aku harus menemani Sasuke.."

"Hm.. Dasar.. Istriku ini.." Sasuke mencium pipi Sakura.

"Arigatou.. You are my first and my last.. Hontou ni.. Aishiteru.." keduanya mengucapkan kata itu bersamaan.

—

Naruto dan Hinata.

Naruto sedang berdiri di pantai.

Memandangi lautan yang gelap.. Hanya sedikit remang-remang tertimpa cahaya bintang.

"Hinata? Belum tidur?"

"Belum, Naruto... Kau sedang apa?"

"Aku.. Memandangi bintang-bintang. Lihat.. Yang itu yang paling terang. Hehehe." Naruto tertawa sambil menunjuk salah satu bintang yang memang paling terang di antara bintang lainnya.

"Wah.. Sangat cantik.."

"Iya.. Secantik Hinata."

"Eh?"

"Kenapa?" Naruto memegang lembut jemari Hinata.

".. Aku.. Mencintaimu. Apa kau masih tidak percaya, Hinata?" Naruto menatap mata Pearl itu dalam-dalam.

".. Waktu itu.. Aku sudah menyatakannya berkali-kali, kau masih tidak yakin padaku, hm?"

"Go-gomen, Naruto.. dulu aku masih belum siap.."

"Lalu? Sekarang bagaimana?"

"Aku.."

"..." Naruto melihat binar indah di mata Pearl itu.

"Aku juga mencintai Naruto-kun.."

"Hontou ni?"

"Uhum.. Aku sangat mencintai Naruto.. Bahkan aku merasa Naruto adalah cinta pertamaku.."

"Terima kasih.."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih.."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Eh.. Entahlah.. Hehehe." Hinata tertawa lembut.

Naruto mencium tangan Hinata.

"Arigatou.. You are my first and my last.. Hontou ni.. Aishiteru.." keduanya mengucapkan kata itu bersamaan.

—

Sai dan Ino.

Sai sedang duduk di gazebo dekat pantai.

Ia merasa bahagia, entah karena apa.

Tapi ia merasa sudah lepas dengan semua beban yang entah sejak kapan mengganggu pikiran dan hatinya.

Kini di pikiran dan hatinya hanya ada Ino.

Ia sudah merelakan Sakura.. Cinta pertamanya..

Ia merasa tenang..

'Kau bersama laki-laki yang tepat, Sakura..' batinnya berbisik.

Ia tersenyum memandang langit.

"Sai?"

"Eh? Ino? Kemarilah.." Sai mengulurkan tangannya.

Ino menerima uluran tangan Sai.

"Belum tidur?"

"Belum.."

"Sedang apa disini?"

"Menurutmu?" Sai tersnyum dengan senyuman khasnya.

Ia menggenggam jemari Ino.

Ino tersipu, ia merasa Sai sudah mulai sangat menyayanginya.

"Aku.. Tidak tahu.."

"..."

"..."

"Aku memikirkanmu..."

"..."

Hening.

Ino tersentak dengan pernyataan Sai.

'Memikirkanku?' Ino merasa dirinya sedang bermimpi.

"Iya.. Memikirkanmu... Aku.. Sadar.. Kau selalu ada di sisiku selama ini, Ino." Sai memeluk erat tubuh gadis beriris mata Aquamarine itu.

'Pelukannya terasa sangat hangat.. Ini.. bukan mimpi..' bisiknya lagi.

"Aku sadar... Aku mencintaimu, Ino.."

'Jadi? Perasaanku terbalas? Ah.. Kami-sama.. kupikir perasan ini hanya aku yang akan memiliki.. terima kasih..'

"Sai? Kenapa kau mencintaiku?"

"Aku tidak punya alasannya.." Sai masih memeluk tubuh Ino.

"Tetaplah bersamaku.."

"Sai.. Aku.. juga mencintaimu.."

"Arigatou.. You are my first and my last.. Hontou ni.. Aishiteru.." keduanya mengucapkan kata itu bersamaan.

—**×××—**

Hal ini pasti sebuah takdir yang kuat.

Bukan sebuah kebetulan semata.

Takdir yang mempertemukan mereka.

"Karena.. Kau adalah yang pertama untukku..

Dan memang kau adalah yang terakhir.."

"Kau adalah yang terakhir..

Bersamaku sampai aku mati.."

"Kau adalah yang terakhir..

Bersamaku selama-lamanya..

Sampai kapanpun.."

"Benarkan? Karena kita bertemu..

Dan ditakdirkan untuk bersama..

Saling menjaga dan menerima satu sama lain.."

"Terima kasih..

Sudah bersamaku selama ini.."

Kalimat-kalimat itu terlontar dari ketiga pasangan itu..

Bersamaan..

Dalam waktu yang sama tetapi lokasi yang berbeda.

**~Owari~**

**—****Lots of Love, Haruna Agate**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
